swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lady Luna
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sword Quest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Advanced Crafting page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Randyw (Talk) 20:39, March 6, 2012 Tarstark 01:36, March 7, 2012 (UTC)Luna, it is fine to add advanced crafting to the misc. page. I was actually going to do it later, but as you created the page, you should do it. I was going to put Advanced crafting, under the Misc tab, as Advanced Crafting, Fusion, Shop. Black market can be removed from there in place of advanced crafting. Looked at advanced crafting again, though the current list is short it will get longer, So, do you mind creating a Master Swords page, and putting that info on there? This way, we can add more info to both and make it clearer without it being a very very long page with a lot of different info on it.Tarstark 02:03, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Make sure you are signed in when you make edits so that you can proper credit for the work you do. Hope to see many more improvments to the site from you. Tarstark 03:39, March 7, 2012 (UTC) INo point in keeping that mess on your page. Xelaaredn 21:13, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Adding to the tables rows; In the edit screen, there are two tabs at the top, "Source" & "Visual". Click "Source", this will change it to the coding, no table, no gallery, just the coding for it all. So your going to see that the table is really just a very long list. To add to the table, easy way to do is, is just copy 1 full set in that list. (|Obsidian | | | | |-). (pretend the ()"s are not there. The "|" in this table is actually used to denote a new block in a row. So in the above I copied, it would say Obsidian in the first block, and then the rest of the blocks would be empty. So all you do is copy the "|"s to where you want them to go, with a "|-" being used at the end of each row to denote the end/start over. I recommend you follow the material sorting list. I.e. Tamahagane was listed before Silver, because it appears before Silver in the shop. So, Fire stone would be before Ice stone. Anyways, that is all you have to do to add rows(Add a "|" for each block), and to fill them out. When you want to check your work, just look at the "Visual" tab. Also, as another note, maybe reorganize the gallery listing so that the images appear in the same order as they are in the table. If you have any other questions, please ask. If your making changes and having trouble getting it to be correct, check the "Source" tab. It is usually messing up there, and its a lot easier to see why.Tarstark 20:20, March 7, 2012 (UTC)